Welcome to Wizard101
by Cpt. MacTavish
Summary: Watch the adventures of Artur CrowRider and his friends (Haley SoulBlade, Amber RoseDust, and Lauren DeathStone) as they journey across the Spiral in their quest to stop the evil Malistaire. Warning: although Wizard101 is for people ages 10 and older, my story is NOT kid-friendly. It contains excessive use of foul language and adult-themed content. Viewer discretion is advised.


**Just so you guys know, yes, there are some references to Call of Duty involved.**

* * *

Featuring Haley SoulBlade, Amber RoseDust, Artur CrowRider (me), and Lauren DeathStone (these people are players I actually befriended on Wizard101). (Warning: there **will** be excessive foul language, violence, etc..)

As I controlled a mounted minigun used to eliminate the Ultranationalists and clear a path for Price, MacTavish, Nikolai, and Yuri on their way to the chopper to meet up with some other Loyalists, a drone spawns out of nowhere and instantly obliterates it with a single missile. I ran my ass over to the chopper, only for the same drone to return and blow up the platform I was on, causing me to fall onto and slide down the rocky slope from below as I dodged a fence, some rocks, and a house (what's a house even doing on a slope near a cliff?). Luckily for me, as I slid to the very end, I got a hold of the ledge before falling into the river below; unfortunately, right when I was about to climb back up, a goddamn barrel rolls down and smashes my fingers, causing me to let go and finally fall into the river below. I had lost consciousness after that.

Eventually, I woke up, finding myself lying on a bed. I thought that Captain Price, Captain MacTavish, and the other guys had come to rescue me from drowning and placed me on this comfy bed for me to recover, but this room was something I don't recall at all. Plus, I wasn't wet anymore, so I knew something was fishy, because I knew that there was no fucking way in hell I could've been dry at this point. What got me most of all is that I was no longer wearing my Task Force 141 uniform I've been wearing for covet op, as I was now wearing a red robe with black trim, a hat, and a pair of boots. I get off the bed and exit the room and witnessed in front of me something I have never seen before. There were a giant-ass tree in the middle and some buildings with symbols on them, and also some other trees, only smaller. Oh, yeah, and they had faces on them! Either I was hallucinating or just dreaming, so I pinch myself to see if it's true or not, and unfortunately, the end result was inconclusive. I was wondering to myself what the fuck (pardon the language) was going on and what this mysterious place is, and also how I even ended up here in the first place.

"What the fudge nuggets is this place? And how did I get here?" I ask when suddenly, some jackass shoves me as he makes his way to the room I was came out of.

"Watch it, buster." he says.

"Faggot." I said quietly to myself as I gave him the middle finger. I walk over to the room on the other side. _Wonder what's in here._ I thought as I partially twisted the knob, when suddenly, a girl spots and runs over to me. She yells over to me "Why are you going into the girls' room!?"

"Girls' room?" I asked myself as another girl opens the door and screams as I back away. She slams the door and yells "Pervert!".

"God, ain't she a slut?" I said to the first girl after scoffing. She looks a bit concerned. "Are you okay, bro? You're acting quite abnormal."

"How so?"

She says "Well, let's see, you were just about to walk into the girls' room, and every male here knows that he's not supposed to go in there under any circumstance, and generally being perverted and/or wanting to have sex is not an excuse."

"Well, excuse me, but I didn't know that, only because I didn't know that room was for girls only. In fact, I don't know anything about this place because I don't even know what the hell this place is or why it has a bigass tree in the middle in addition to a bunch of other trees, all of which have fucking faces on them."

"I think I know what's going on. You're new here, aren't you?"

"If you mean here as in this unfamiliar place, then yeah, I guess."

"So you came from another world?"

I pause for a brief amount of time.

"Uh, pardon?"

"I asked if you came from another world."

"Another world? What are you talking about? Earth is the only world I've been living in."

"Ah, so you came from planet earth."

"Um, yes, which is exactly where we live."

"We're not living on earth."

"What'd you say?"

"I said, this isn't planet earth."

"(chuckle) Very funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"Alright, then. Prove it."

As she points to one direction (no, not the English-Irish boyband women fangirl over), I couldn't believe my eyes. It was earth! She was right! I'm not on planet earth anymore! This was so fucking weird!

"I don't believe it! You're right!"

"Told you so."

"Well then, where am I?"

"You're in Wizard City, a place with lots and lots of magic all around you here and there."

For some reason, I interrupt her. How rude of me to make an asshole out of myself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Magic? (scoff) Hate to break it you, but unless you're idiomatic, magic ain't real. I hope you're not on acid or whatnot."

She suddenly looks worried. "Oh my god."

"What?" I ask.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, excuse me, but as I learned as a young boy, acid has many delusional effects."

"Not that. I'm talking about you saying magic is fake."

"Well, it is, isn't it?"

"In the Spiral, magic is always possible."

"Um, what's the Spiral?"

"It's the system composed of different magical worlds, with Wizard City being one of them."

"Okay, seriously, miss, stop using the word magic or magical. Like I said, it ain't real."

"Oh, really?"

To prove that magic was real, she holds out what appears to be a wand and lifts it up in some fancy movement. I didn't see anything at first and thought this was just some kind of soap opera prank, but after a few seconds, a small island rose from the ground and out came a pirate. A skeleton pirate! I was very shocked, and there was no denying it. However, I wanted a real test to see if the quote unquote magic works as intended, so I ask her "How does it work?", causing her to wave her wand for a second time, causing the skeletal pirate to swing his sword a few times, only to let go of it at the last swing, and it went flying towards some other kid right into his face and knocked him out for good, causing the girl he was with to scream with terror while yelling "Somebody, please help! Professor Wu!"; luckily, she didn't notice us, so we were pretty much off the hook. Nonetheless, I look at Lauren nervously, who facepalms, I guess because of what just happened. She nervously chuckles and says "Yeah, these spell creatures tend to mess up in doing what they're supposed to do when they're not in battle". The skeletal pirate says his one word "Oops.". Yeah, oops indeed, buddy. Bottom line is if you're gonna swing that blade of yours like you mean it, at least make sure your grip is as firm as a kick in the shins. Otherwise, you'll just make yourself look like a mentally retarded fool who lacks good dexterity. But wait, that shit flew right into that guy's ugly face, so why didn't it decapitate him? "Shouldn't that have sliced his head off?" I asked the girl, who then starts explaining.

"Well, you see, these spells may seem deadly and dangerous, but in actuality, they are harmless, so you won't have to worry about dying should you ever get hurt, basically."

"Alrighty then. I guess that explains enough, but holy shit, there's no denying it. Magic is really real in this world. I'm so sorry for ever doubting."

"Again, told you so, but it's alright, really. After all, you are new and came from earth, a place where magic is unreal, literally. Speaking of which, I think it's time we introduce ourselves. My name is Lauren. Lauren DeathStone."

I introduce myself. "I'm Bill Nguyen. Nice to meet you." We shake hands, and I guess I was practically getting a boner as I look at her eyes.

Lauren: Nice to meet you, Bill, though I must say, that's a very unique name.

Me: How so?

Lauren: Well, we don't have anybody with either the name Bill nor the surname Nguyen. Oh, wait, that's right, that's your earth name.

Me: Indeed it is.

Lauren: What is it? Asian?

Me: Vietnamese to be exact.

Lauren: I see.

Suddenly, she grabs my arm and says "Come on, Bill. It's time I got you enrolled into the wizard business.".

As soon as she lets go of me, I witness in the room with us an old man carrying a staff.

Headmaster Ambrose: Well, well, Lauren. What do you have for me here?

Lauren: Headmaster, I am honored to introduce a new student to Wizard City.

Headmaster Ambrose: Ah-ha! So you're our latest student! The spell had worked!

Me: Student for what?

Headmaster Ambrose: For Wizard City!

Me: Well, that's one way to break the ice. Well, if you don't mind, I'll just take my leave to see if there's a way I can get out of this godforsaken place, so sayonara. (I'm about to turn and leave)

Headmaster Ambrose: But before you can start your journey, let's consult the Book of Secrets to find out what wizard you are.

Me: Book of Secrets?

The old man uses his magic to levitate and drop this big book in front of me. It also landed on my foot. He somewhat makes a feather pen appear out of nowhere

Headmaster Ambrose: Young wizard, you have chosen the school of DEATH.

Me: Death? You mean I'll die?

Lauren: No, dude. The School of Death is the school that lets you cast death magic.

Me: You mean magic that kills other people?

Lauren: Technically, no, it doesn't kill, just defeats, like all the other types of magic.

Me: Other types of magic? What are they, exactly?

Lauren: Well, besides death, you also have fire, ice, storm, myth, life, and balance.

Seriously, I was so damned of what the hell was going on. So I ask "

The headmaster tells me to wait outside while he speaks to Lauren. I walk out the door as I kept foot-tapping, waiting for at least one of them to come out as I thought to myself _Wow, this place is something, isn't it? Still,_

Suddenly, I noticed through peripheral vision that as we walked along the path, Amber was looking at me . I looked over to her, only for her to look away. Dunno what's going on, so I ask "Amber, are you okay? Is something the matter?".

Amber: Oh, what? No, no, of course not! That's ridiculous, I'm fine!

After a short pause, I reply to her "Okay." in a perplexed tone. _What is with her?_ I thought.

So far, I was getting used to the life in Wizard City. I already made two friends, both of which are extremely nice (and incredibly beautiful, I must say), so I knew I shouldn't let my guard down.

All I can say is that life in this Wizard City place was not the same as back on earth with Price, MacTavish, Nikolai, and Yuri, but I wasn't complaining. After all, my two kind and beautiful friends and I got along very well. Oh, the fuck with it, we got along **extremely** well, and lemme just say that matters a hell of a lot to me, even if that does mean being the only male in the group.


End file.
